Finally Home
by LiveForLove42
Summary: Tori gets hospitalized and is forced to stay on a cold depressing hospital I know it's a sucky summary the story is way better GLITCHES POV FOR WHOLE STORY one shot


Glitch's POV for whole story She looks so weak, she looks almost...like a different person. It seems like yesterday we were walking on the beach holding hands and chasing each other through the park... Now...this sickness...this disease has contained her, she's already cured from her sickness shed just recovering. She is bed ridden she hasn't been able to walk for three weeks now. I grab her small hand I rub my thumb across the top of it, she opens her blue eyes to meet mine, they've lost there sparkle. I move my other hand to her face and gently caress it. She's so fragile I feel like if I make a wrong move she will break. She smiles at me, her smile still warms my heart. "Good morning beautiful" I say in a soft tone smiling back at her "Good morning" Although she is weak her voice stays the same, a sweet, soft angelic voice that floats in the air making the room in this cold hospital warmer in a way. "I brought you something" When I say these words her eyes light up and her smile grows bigger, this fills my heart with warmth "Ya, let me go get them" I say getting up and hesitantly letting her fragile hand go. "... Them?" She sounds surprised, she sits up a little in her bed. I grab my backpack and walk back over to my seat next to her. "Yes, them" I pull one of the two out of my bag. "You know you don't have to buy me presents every week right?" She says this all the time "I know, but I want to, here I made this for you" I say handing her the present "Oh my god Glitch, this is great! Thank you so much!" "Your welcome, I thought it would give you something to look at" She always did say that she wanted a scrap book full of pictures of us, at the beach and the zoo all of our pictures from the photo booth at the mall line the edges of each page, possibly all of the picture pictures that we have ever taken together are in that book. I spent a lot of time on it filling it with love quotes and decorating it, cutting pictures into shapes, I even had the cover and back customized for her the book is a light pink color, in black cursive letters the front says, Tori + Glitch= Love and at the bottom right corner it says To: My Love Victoria Robinson the back has her favorite quote in white letters that look like they were painted by an artist it says "To the world you may be but one, But to one you might be the world" ~ You are my world "I love it so much Glitch, it's so beautiful! How did you get it?" "I had the front and back covers customized just for you" "That is so sweet thank you!" She raps me in a hug "I still have another present for you" She smiles and puts her scrap book on the table next to her bed. I hand her a envelope, she looks at me with a cocked eyebrow and takes it from me. "What is it?" "It's a check" I say nodding towards the envelope "A check?... For what?" "Let's just say that from tomorrow on you wont have to be in this hospital anymore" By the look on her face I can tell she's confused "I don't understand... How?" She asks tilting her head, her long brown curly hair falling to the side "I finally saved up enough money to pay for home nursing for you, you won't have to be in this cold depressing hospital anymore!" A huge smile shoots onto her face like lightning "You mean I won't have to eat nasty hospital food anymore, and I can have my old bed back?!" "Of course!" "But how did you get the money for this?" "I got a few part time jobs and Mo helped out a lot, but that doesn't matter your coming home! All of the medical stuff is already there and, Mo already has your room sparkling clean, new bed sheets, a flat screen TV, a Xbox, he even got you some new books to read and we made sure that your nurse is a girl, you'll be coming home first thing in the morning!" "You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! I can't wait to go home!" "Your welcome shawty we can't wait to have you back! It's been so quiet with out you there" I'm so happy that she'll be back home with us, I couldn't sleep at night knowing that she was so far away from us sleeping alone in a hospital were people die every day, my phone rings "It's Mo" I say pressing the answer icon "Ey Mo what's up? Ya shes right here... Really?! How?!Ok I'll tell her! Thanks Mo!" "What was that all about" She says to me confused "Mo pulled some strings, Your coming home with us today!" When I say that last word her face lights up "Oh my god how?!" "I don't know he won't tell me, but who cares your leaving in a few minutes!" "I havnt been out of this hospital in months and change of view would be pretty nice!" She says laughing. I few minutes later Mo and Tori's new nurse come in with a wheel chair and put her in it, she doesn't give this room a second glance before leaving, she just holds onto her scrap book smiling looking forward to going home, we get in the car all four of us, Mo driving the nurse in the passenger seat me and Tori in the back seats, she's staring out the window with h a big smile across her face, she's glowing with happiness. We pull into the parking lot of our apartment complex on the beach "Yes! I'm finally home!" Tori says with excitement echoing in her voice "It's great to have you home darlin" Mo says unbuckling his seat belt, I look at Tori and smile she smiles back "I finally have my Girl home" 


End file.
